


A Good Friend

by violetnudewoman



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Drunken Confessions, Feelings, First Time, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "Hey Royal-san…”, Rhya was drunk. For alcohol and something more. "You really are so innocent. You don’t really get it when someone is into you.”It's time for a damn crackship!





	1. A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Well. The only thing I can tell you now is: I love these guys.
> 
> Y'all bitches don't write about Rhya!  
> And Finral don't deserve to be next to his shitty brother, okay? 
> 
> I'll explain on the end notes.

**A Good Friend**

_violetnudewoman_

 

... 

 

It was times of peace when Finral Roulacase, a gentle human, clumsy and a disaster womanizer, approached Rhya, a devious and equally womanizer elf. They shared a common taste for women - it didn’t matter if they were humans or elves. They also shared a common taste for cheap drinks in the Central Market, which gave them drunkenness and happiness nights for the new moment - which was something impossible a few centuries ago. When they gave it to themselves, they were good friends of full glasses and flirts.

On a warm night in Clover Kingdom, they were once again at the bar, united by the relentless routine of women and drinks (with Finral always drunk and failing on flirting). The drink chosen for that night was too intense: a liquor that warmed a certain person body, mind, and heart.

Finral, which was already on the mood and trying to be noticed by the girls (they just laughed and ignored him), didn’t notice his elf friend's enigmatic gaze. Rhya, for a moment, ignored all those feminine presences on the bar for a moment and began to look at that peculiar human: he was unusual. He was definitely not like other humans. 

That human smiled for almost nothing, even though he was constantly despised and underestimated even by those who were close to him. Finral talked about his life, his careless family, his underrated magic. How can he be so… Pure? Rhya wondered sometimes. The purity of that human did not compare with everything he heard and saw about humans. In an immensity of so many of them that hurt and kill each other, there were still those who did not share the same desires and evil impulses. And Finral proved to be one of them.

Rhya watched his friend as if he wanted to find more reasons to stay there with him, drinking and looking for fun with beautiful women. Finral said things about _finding  a way to conquer that beautiful princess_ , with such excitement in his voice that he looked like a child enchanted with a new toy; the elf just smiled. That was, somehow, cute. It was not all that surprising, since he did the same with the ladies he flirted with. But for some reason, Finral got all of his attention. 

“I don’t understand", Rhya began, his voice slightly altered by the liquor. "I don’t understand what's the big deal with these girls.”

“Hm? Did you say something, Rhya-san?” Finral asked, turning to his elf friend.

"I said I don’t get it what these girls want. They complain about men, but they ignore guys like you”, he answered, resting his face in one hand. 

“What? Guys like me?”

Rhya laughed. "Yeah. You’re a nice guy. But you’re so innocent… Girls don’t want a naive guy to date, you know.”

Finral felt a warmth rise over his face - and it wasn’t alcohol’s blame. He was rarely praised. And when it happened, he didn’t know how to handle it. “Ahn...T-Thank you, I guess, Rhya-san!” He just answered, taking the countless sip of his liquor.

"Besides,” the elf continued, getting closer, "you're so handsome, man. Look at you! You know what? I think these girls don’t deserve you!”

Finral almost choked with the liquor.

“W-What?! Do you really think so?” He stammered, trying to compose himself and feeling the alcohol boiling inside him more and more. "Look, I... I'm glad you think that about me, but..." Feeling uncomfortable with the closeness of his friend, the young Black Bull tried to get away from it noticing another girl who ate appetizers with a friend. “Oh, hey Rhya-san, look! That one is so cute, huh? She’s really my type because I like redheads girls and she has a beautiful smile and…”

Finral felt hands turning his face and lips touching his mouth. When he realized it, he was not being kissed by a woman. 

But by a man.

More specifically, by an _elf_.

It was a quick kiss - a simple peck. When they parted, Finral was incredulous, totally speechless. His frightened look on his face contrasted with Rhya's malicious grin.

"Hey Royal-san…” Rhya was drunk. For alcohol and _something more_. "You really are so innocent. You don’t really get it when _someone is into you._ ”

Finral remained silent, his parted lips freshly marked by the unexpected kiss. He was shocked for a moment, but for some reason, he wasn’t mad.

...

Finral didn’t know how he got home safe and sound. The only things he could remember were the beautiful ladies at the bar, that damn liquor (that left him with a hellish hangover) and Rhya. His jokes, his yawns between his tall tales, his laugh... And his kiss.

"Why?" He wondered, lying on his bed, unable to sleep. Of course, the headache and ruined stomach due to the excess of the previous night didn’t let him sleep. But the whirlwind of thoughts about it didn’t help either. Rhya's oblique gaze and crooked smile didn’t leave his head that night.

For some reason, Finral was not angry with Rhya. Actually, that kiss wasn’t bad after all. Of course he wanted to be kissed by one of that pretty girls at the bar, but he couldn’t deny that his friend's kiss was good as well. Or, even better. Even if it was only a brief touch of lips.

For some reason, _he liked it_.

The young Black Bull touched his lips and closed his eyes. He tried not to think about anything else and tried to sleep.

...

A few days passed since the incident at the bar. Finral was anxious and thoughtful than usual because Rhya, apparently, _disappeared_ , making him even more paranoid; so he thought the elf had regretted what he had done that night and decided not to see him again.

Finral's behavior has changed. The once energetic and spirited Black Bulls’ member was now a reclusive and fearful boy: he refused a bunch of invitations to booze and could no longer flirt with the girls. All squad members were shocked; Asta even assumed that that guy was not Finral and it might be some enemy using copy magic or some shit like that, but there was no offensive Mana in his body. Vanessa was the only one who showed a little bit of good sense, pulling him into a conversation on the dormitory corridor.

“Come on, virgin. Tell me what's happening”, the young witch summoned. In one of her hands, a bottle of wine.

"Oh, n-nothing, Vanessa-san! I'm just a little tired, that's all!” He replied, scratching his head and looking away.

That excuse didn’t convince her. “No. You've been act like a ass weirdo since that night you went out to drink with that dinky elf. Spill it all boy, or I'll spread to the whole town that you are a virgin!”

The possibility of seeing his low reputation being reduced to dust by Vanessa’s hands forced him to tell everything about that night.

“A kiss?! Oh my goodness, wait a minute!” Vanessa burst out laughing. "You telling me that _you kissed that elf_?! Man, I thought you liked women!”

“Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea to tell you this”, Finral said angrily. He tried to get out of that uncomfortable situation turning toward his room, but the witch was faster and grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, Fin... I’m sorry! It's just that all this situation is so unusual! I never thought you liked boys... Or elves!”

“But I like girls! And elves… I mean, _female_ elves too! And it wasn’t me who kissed first!” Finral tried to justify himself, stumbling on his words. “It was him! He kissed me first! It's not my fault that I'm so handsome and nice that even the elves want a piece of me!”

Vanessa laughed. “Look Fin, I honestly don’t know what’s your problem, but I don’t think that's a reason for you to be so sad like this.”

"I'm not ‘so sad like this’. I'm just… Worried...” Finral confessed with his head down. "Rhya-san hasn’t come to town these last few days, and now I think he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

"Hm... Have you considered using your magic to find him?”

"Yes, but it wouldn't work. I don’t know exactly where he lives. We just meet in town to drink and flirt with girls together.”

 _"What a beautiful friendship, huh"_ , Vanessa mocked in her thoughts.

But Finral was really worried. _Really sad_ , in other words. Vanessa never saw her friend that way, and came to conclusion that she needed to do something to help him and cheer him up. 

"Don’t worry, Fin. Maybe he's just too busy! Look, let's have some fun together... Me and my friends are going out to eat and drink tonight. Come with us!”

"Vanessa-san, I-"

“No no no, you will come with us! Living locked in your room thinking about bad things will not help. You have to relax to solve things in the best way possible. And I bet my friends can help you!” Vanessa joked with a charming wink.

...

Finral almost had a syncope.

The same bar of that peculiar night was the destination chosen by Vanessa and her friends from Witches Forest. _Oh fuck! Why did she have to choose this damn place?!_ , he snarled in his thoughts. Finral wanted to give up, invoke his space magic and disappear, fearing the possibility of finding Rhya there if he has returned, but Vanessa, again, was faster and pulled him into the bar.

"Wow, this bar is pretty full today, huh! But all the tables are occupied by ugly types, ew!” Vanessa commented to her friends.

"Oh how sad! Let's get out then!” Finral said, trying to sneak out.

"Hold on, virgin!” Vanessa demanded, grabbing his Black Bull’s cloak. "We're gonna eat, drink, and have fun at the counter. No problem."

Finral was literally pushed by the witches toward the counter. And they didn’t waste time: they asked for several drinks and various appetizers. Vanessa's friends nudged him all the time with silly taunts and they shoved alcohol and food into the poor wizard’s mouth, intending to cheering him up. They almost succeeded. Almost.

The young Black Bull was already light-headed when he noticed a amount of familiar Mana next to him. It was strong, even radiant. Finral went to see what (or who) it was; and almost had an second syncope.

The reason for his anxiety in the past few days was right there at the end of the same counter where he was trying to have fun with Vanessa and her friends. That tousled white hair. That angular face resting on one hand. That sleepy eyes. That pointed ears and the oblique smile: Rhya. He was with a friend, an elf like him, taking and drinking with one of Vanessa's most flirtatious friends.

But he didn’t notice Finral presence.

Meanwhile, Finral tried to calm down, but it was so hard. That was too much! He was "abandoned" by his elf friend for a few days, and now he was being ignored by him. He decided to take a reckless sip of his drink to hide the nervous breakdown he was suffering at that moment, but he could only choke and embarrass himself.

“Finral-kun! You okay?”, one of Vanessa's friends asked, noting his condition. Another witch also tried to help.

"N-Nothing, girls! Nothing!” He tried to justify. “I think I swallowed this drink in a hurry, that's all. No worries!”

“Hmmm, I know what happened. His charming elf friend is here right now and he doesn’t know how to handle it”, Vanessa commented with a cynical smile. “Even more watching him chatting with other girls. To me, this sounds like _destiny_."

Finral glared at the witch when he heard this damn word.

A few minutes passed and Finral was still uncomfortable. Not even the alcohol, the food, and the pretty girls cheered him up in that embarrassing moment. Finral was sad. Rhya was there, flirting with women, drinking and ignoring his presence.

The young Black Bull got up and left the counter without a word. Vanessa didn’t stop him this time. Her friends tried, but the witch stopped them.

“Let him go, girls. _Destiny_ will take care of him.”

Her friends didn’t understand. Vanessa smiled as she sipped her wine. 

...

Finral tried to run away for the umpteenth time in his life. But again, someone did not let him go.

“Hey Royal-san!”

Someone grabbed his wrist. Finral turned to see who it was. And his heart almost jumped out of his mouth.

“R-Rhya-san?!”

"Don’t wanna talk to me anymore? Oh, it makes me sad!”

“W-What?! Look who's talking! We're in the same place, sitting on the same damn counter! I was here before you came! And then you came and you didn’t even look at me! You totally ignored me!”, Finral burst out without hesitation.

“Whoa, calm down, prince! I didn’t realize you were here. I was so distracted talking to these beautiful girls that _I didn't even notice you._ ” Rhya, like a good liar, knew how to give the best ragged excuses.

"You really are a liar! Excuse me, I gotta go. I knew it was a bad idea coming here tonight.”

"Oh please don’t go, Royal-saaaan! I'm sorry!” The elf tried to stop his human friend from leaving, holding his wrist tighter. As usual, he was drunk.

And to try to escape from that situation as fast as possible, Finral invoking his space magic, opening a portal to Black Bulls' headquarters. But something wrong happened.

Vanessa saw everything, sitting on the counter. A huge smile appeared on her lips. Then _Rouge_ jumped and snuggling into her lap.

...

Something went wrong.

Finral didn’t know where he is. He didn’t know that place. And he wasn’t alone. When he realized it, he saw Rhya still grabbing his wrist.

"What the hell happened? I don’t know this place! What happened with my space magic?” The young wizard was more confused than the elf. “And you, why are you here?!”

“I really don’t know, man! I just remember that I was trying to stop you from leaving, you trying to get away from me and have stumbled on a _cat_ soon after", Rhya replied.

“A cat? And since when cats can get into…” Finral was about to drop another explosive sermon when he realized what happened.

His portal being opened. An discussion going on. A cat that apparently appeared out of nowhere.

A red cat.

Rouge.

Destiny.

_Vanessa._

“That bitch! She'll pay me for it!”

"Is everything okay, Royal-san? You look so angry", Rhya tried to appease touching his human friend’s shoulder, but Finral repelled his contact with his hand.

“Yeah, I'm really angry! You pretended that my existence there was absolutely nothing while you’re surrounded by a bunch of pretty ladies!”

"You could have come to us", Rhya shrugged. Finral was incredulous.

"Is that all you have to tell me? It's not that simple because…”

“Because…?”

“Oh, forget it. I don’t wanna talk some bullshit.”

Rhya shrugged again. 

The elf looked around and noticed that that place didn’t cause him any strangeness. He knew very well those trees and that field.

"Don’t you worry, Royal-san. You're at _my house._ ”

“What? In _your_  house? Are you telling me that we've come to _Forgotten Kingdom_?!”, Finral wanted to know, exasperated by the possibility of being too far from his home.

"Yep. I don’t know how this is happened, but... Since we're here alone, we can talk”, Rhya said in a serious voice.

“Oh, now you want to talk to me. Well, I don’t. I'll find a way to go ho-”

The young Black Bull didn’t have time to finish his grunting. He was soon being pulled by his hand.

“Oh shut up, stupid creature! I know you want to tell me something, and _I_ want it too. So we're gonna solve this, cause I can’t sleep without thinking about that damn night at the bar. This shit is taking my sleep away and I get really angry when I don’t sleep well.”

Finral was surprised to hear that. So, things have changed a bit, apparently. Rhya’s words made him realize that there wasn’t only one wounded side in this whole mess. 

They really needed to talk. 

Walking through trees, shrubs and flowering fields, the two finally arrived near a large lake of warm water. Finral heard some stories about the Forgotten Kingdom being a place immensely loved by Mana, and for that reason some regions there were dazzling, with beautiful landscapes and unknown wildlife. And that place seemed to be the case. Finral has never been so delighted in his life seeing such a beautiful and intense place.

"What a beautiful place”, Finral sighed, letting go of the elf's hand and taking a few more steps foward.

“Yeah. I like to come here when I want to take a nice sunbathe or some warm water”, Rhya said, pointing to the lake. "When everything’s boring to me, I come here.”

Finral can’t help but notice his friend. Rhya had a funny way of telling things, and he always possessed a lull in his voice that occasionally irritated the young wizard. His friend was relapsed and too disingenuous. But despite these negative traits, it was possible to see his charismatic, friendly and warm personality.

So why, exactly, he was angry with him? Rhya was just a swaggering elf with his head in the clouds and owner of a laziness that reached absurd levels. Maybe he didn’t really notice his presence at the bar and, after all, he was just creating a big storm in a glass of water.

"Rhya-san, I... I don’t know how to start this conversation”, Finral murmured, staring at the lake. The air was filled with a faint smoke that rose to the starry sky.

“Well, I know _where_ to start." And again, his warm hands flew to Finral’s face, taking him in a new kiss. A warmer kiss, this time. Finral didn’t know what to do when he felt the elf's tongue wanting pass between his lips.

And he decided to give himself up. There’s nothing to be done at that moment.

It was, in fact, a good and tantalizing kiss. Better than that one last night at the bar. Finral felt his back hitting a rough surface while he’s still being kissed. It seemed Rhya was _thirsty_ for something. Something that went beyond all rational explanations and intoxicating sweetness of liquors and wines he used to drink on bars.

They separated after a few long minutes - which seemed almost infinite instants. Finral's face was warmer and hotter than ever, as well as his lips, which were half open and wet with saliva. His frightened eyes said what his heart wanted to understand: _why_?

“Rhya-san…”

“Royal-san... You look so cute confused like that!” The elf laughed.

“What do you mean? How do you want me to react after... This?

"What? The kiss? I may be the most dishonest creature in this world, but my desires are the truest.” Then Rhya lowered his head, whispering in Finral’s ear: "You have no idea how much I want this, Royal-san. I really like you. I'm lazy with so many things, except you." 

"Rhya-san, I-I don’t know what to say...", Finral said, pressing his hands on the strong arms around his waist. “But you know... We are... We are friends, and we are men... And that’s kinda... Wrong…”

The elf laughed again and tightened his arms around Finral’s waist. “You humans are so weird! Y’all limit each other's desires and insist on determining what is right and what is wrong. This is so annoying!” And he added in a whisper, "You know what is wrong? Wrong is separate two creatures that like each other because of unnecessary judgments. Wrong is stop doing what you really want. Wrong, Royal-san... Is suppress our desires.”

The elf's teeth on his neck prevented him from saying anything else. And instead of uttering words, he just moaned softly and threw his head to the opposite side of Rhya's ravenous lips, which at that moment drew a deliciously tortuous path through the length of his neck.

But before Finral had another syncope because of the intense sensations caused by those inhuman lips, Rhya moved away from his body. His gaze told so many things, but at the same time, they contained a certain mystery.

"I want to repair my mistake, Royal-san”, the elf said, with a lazy hand wandering around Finral's shoulders. “I want you to relax and feel how much _I like you._ ”

And in an instant, Rhya undid the button that held the dark cloak around Finral’s shoulders. The fabric went to the floor, bringing Finral's anxiety together. And before he said anything else, the elf attacked his lips again with another warm kiss.

Finral was already melting with that delicious kiss, closing his eyes and feeling his friend's tongue curling inside his mouth, when suddenly he was pulled by his hand.

And when he realized, he saw Rhya running enthusiastically toward the lake.

Oh Lord.

“R-Rhya-san! No no no no... Stop you crazy idiot! Sto-”

And the warm water had drowned his pleas.

...

Finral didn’t have time to complain about his soaked clothes. His head couldn’t think of anything else. His body was totally involved to the warmth of those gentle waters and Rhya's shameless advances, which at that moment marked his neck aggressive kisses and hickeys, taking advantage of his nakedness and his vulnerable position - he was sitting on a flat stone, submerged in water and leaning against the edge of the lake. The green grass behind him made their damp clothes and Grimoires.

Finral didn’t know what to do. It was the first time he felt wanted by someone. It was pretty ironic. He liked to show everyone that he knew (or not) how to approach women on any occasion. But he failed in his attempts, so he never managed to go further.

At that moment, Finral felt more virgin than ever.

"What’s wrong, Royal-san? Can’t relax?”, Rhya asked, sliding his hand over Finral's wet chest. His forefinger brushed against one of his nipples, making him sigh shyly.

"It's just that I... I've never been in this situation before, you know..."

“Ah!”, Rhya exclaimed with a mocking smile. "So you never..."

“Yeah yeah, that's right”, Finral admitted, pouting. “Now you can laugh at me.”

“Oh, so cute!”, the elf joked, pinching the young wizard’s cheek. “Relax, boy. I’ll not do anything you don’t want to do, okay? I’ll not push it. But at least let me do _something nice_? I want to make you feel good, Finral-san.”

It was the first time Rhya called him by his name. Somehow, that moment was starting to become something very special.

"I... I want to be your friend again, Rhya-san. I can’t get angry with you. You're a nice guy... I mean, a nice elf who likes to be with me and knows my importance. You're a good friend. I like you too, and I don’t want this misunderstanding happening again”, Finral said, feeling his heart beating faster. "Despite this... Awkward situation that we’re now, I confess that I’m happy to be with you again.”

The glow in the elf's golden eyes seemed to be as intense as the full moon on that night. Finral was, in fact, a human different from the others he met along his way.

Rhya slid his pale fingers on the contours of Finral's timid face saying: "People don’t deserve you, you know. Even me don’t deserve you. But now I want to deserve it whenever I can. And I want to start now, Royal-san.”

Finral felt himself being lifted by his legs and being seated on another nearby stone, this one’s larger, slightly taller and flatter. And in that position, he could feel a light fresh breeze blowing on his crotch. Now the hot water partially covered his calves and his thighs received Rhya’s anxious hands, which rose quickly toward his lap, squeezing all the flesh during the process. Finral moaned when he felt his semi-erect cock being wrapped by a warm hand.

“A few kisses and you're already hard?”, the elf joked, as his long fingers began to rise and fall slowly across the length of Finral's cock. And he, and he instinctively, deprived himself of that lascivious vision laying one hand on his eyes, sighing heavily with parted and rosy lips.

"R-Rhya-san... Don’t say these things, please."

“All right, all right. Since we are close now, then I can tell you  _sweet nothings_ now, okay?”

Finral didn’t respond with words, but with a louder groan as he felt his friend's thumb slip across his glans, moist with water and pre-cum. Rhya continued that libidinous ritual for a few more minutes while he didn’t take his eyes off of Finral’s pleasurable expressions. It excited him in an indescribable way. 

“What are you… Oh my...”, Finral threw his head back as he felt a damp heat wrapping his turgid cock. He take off his hand from his eyes to see what’s happening, and for a moment he thought he would faint with the sight. 

The elf was sucking him so hard that he looked like a hungry animal. His sly gaze met Finral's intense purple irises, as if he wanted to tell him something but could not at that moment, since his mouth was full. Rhya finally took his cock off from his mouth, making an obscene noise with a harder suck on his glans.

"Royal-san, you're sooo delicious, you know that?" He said as he lazily pumped Finral’s cock, alternating between bites and hickeys on the sensitive skin of his groin and thighs.

Finral thought about something to say, but the elf's lips were faster, licking his cock from base to tip, taking some time with the tip of his tongue on the small protruding veins and at the glans’ orifice. The human just groaned and tried not to get out of control with all that intense sensations he was feeling at that moment. Rhya laughed with satisfaction.

"You like that, Royal-san?"

"Y-Yes, Rhya-san... I can’t... I can’t describe what I'm feeling..."

_"Oh my God, what should I do?! I feel... I feel that something is about to explode inside me and I need to hold on to something... This feeling’s so good... Rhya-san is so beautiful, I can’t deny… I don’t know what I do...! Oh fuck I want... I want to give all myself to you, Rhya-san... I want..."_

And as if he had guessed his thoughts, Rhya brought Finral's free hand to his hair, encouraging him to pull them. The young wizard instinctively began to press his white strands between his fingers. It wasn’t long before he began to push his friend's head against his cock, wanting more of that delicious sensation.

"You're so beautiful, Royal-san”, Rhya moaned, rubbing his glans on his wet lips and then returning to pump him with his hand, increasing his movements with an absurdly erotic expression on his handsome inhuman face. "I think you'd look even better if you cum for me. I want to taste you and make you feel good. Don’t hold back now, boy. Let your body feel all the pleasure I can give to you.”

Those kind words were enough for Finral to give himself up. A sudden spurt of semen gushed on Rhya's face and Finral's abdomen. The human was trembling, feeling free of his most intimate fears. And the elf smiled for the countless time that night, running his tongue on his lips.

But for Rhya, all that fun wasn't over yet.

His lips, uneasy as his touch sought to enjoy every bit of skin he found, were leaving open and wet kisses on Finral’s body, from navel to chin. The young wizard was still trying to compose himself, being completely naked, breathless and slightly scared of what just happened.

...

Amid the ecstasy of two bodies united by a common desire, Finral found the opportunity to take some initiative. He wrapped his arms around Rhya's neck, looking for a contact he yearned to feel, but his inexperience prevented him.

His hands slid shyly on the elf's chest, while he’s still kissed with fervor and kindness. Slowly, his fingers trailed down his friend's body until they came close to his thighs, feeling the warmth of someone who truly wanted him. So he should reward him in some way.

His trembling hand touched the elf's member, which evidently begged for attention. His fingers wrapped around the extension, feeling the texture of that thin, sensitive skin; Rhya pulled away from Finral's mouth, letting out a low, almost inaudible moan.

At that moment, Finral's eyes stared at the details of Rhya's face. He’s really handsome, and clearly wasn’t a ordinary beauty. His eyes, closed by the intensity of that pleasurable sensations, showed eyelashes as white as Clover’s winter snow. His aquiline nose and strong features on his face contrasted with his white skin, splashed with tiny freckles. His lips were equally attractive, half open and moist with relentless kisses. The strands of his bangs stuck on his forehead, forming a damp, messy curtain. It was a sensual, exotic and unique vision.

Finral wished that moment was perfect for his friend too. But since life hadn’t given the experience he needed, he realized he didn’t know exactly _how_ to do it. It wasn’t like locking himself on the bedroom and jack off thinking about curvy girls until he cums. It wasn’t his cock he was caressing right now: it was another body, another personal space.

“You know Rhya-san... I've never done that for anyone else. And I'm afraid that I'm doing it wrong…”

"No... You're doing it right..." The elf replied, guiding Finral's hand on his cock. "I just need you to go faster... Hmm yeah, like that…”

Finral's hand was gaining speed, making the elf more and more panting and shameless in his whispered words.

“Mmm Royal-san... I want so much to cum inside you, but you're still virgin. But... Ah! I will fuck you one of these nights… Oh fuck... I’m gonna…”

Rhya was interrupted by Finral's unexpected and awkward kiss as he reached his orgasm. His hand couldn’t contain the cum spurts that smeared his fingers. Then, he put a wet finger on his tongue - the taste wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either. It was... Peculiar.

They spent a good few minutes in the lake, kissing and enjoying the laziness of their bodies in a post-orgasm state. They just left the lake on the moment that Finral almost panicked when he realized it was late at night.

“Hey. Promise me you’ll not run away from me again, Royal-san?” Rhya asked, as he wore his still damp clothes. "You know... We need to finish what we started, don’t you think?"

Finral couldn’t find words. He only frowned and nodded with embarrassment as he wore his wet clothes.

...

As soon as he arrived at Black Bulls’ headquarters with his space magic, Finral was greeted by a euphoric and drunken Vanessa lying on the couch.

“Finral-kuuuun! Where have you been all this time?! I was worried!”

"None of your business, you bitch!”, The young wizard replied gruffly, remembering what she'd done to him at the bar. “I just wanna go to my bed and…”

"And this purple mark on your neck?" Vanessa questioned with a skewed smile. Finral felt his face burning. “Someone lost his virginity tonight!”

"I-I said it's none of your business!" Finral answered nervously and dashing toward his room.

He collapsed on his bed, totally exhausted. But it was not like that fatigue of the missions or after a bad and very busy day; in this case, it was a unusual tiredness. A good one. Finral had the impression that his Mana had been drained by Rhya’s intoxicating caresses.

He's really a good friend.

Finral didn’t know how far this relationship would go, but at that moment he just want to sleep. He would talk to Vanessa later.

He can’t wait for the next drunkenness nights.


	2. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lake’s incident was a watershed in his relationship with Rhya. And certainly wasn’t enough to establish some things. And finish some things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this series that I honestly don't know why.
> 
> Black Clover isn't mine.  
> God doesn't give wings to snakes, you know.

**Hidden**

 

_violetnudewoman_

 

...

 

Having a relationship with someone without limits is almost like an adventure. You never know what trouble your significant other can put you in. Some follies are good, some others things are so insane that you begin to wonder about your moral and psychological integrity. Getting involved with someone shameless requires a lot of mental, physical and, above all, affective effort.

And Finral Roulacase certainly didn’t fit those prerequisites.

The lake’s incident was a watershed in his relationship with Rhya. And certainly wasn’t enough to establish some things. And _finish some things too._ And Rhya was willing to do that.

One more night at their favorite bar. Liquor became increasingly unavoidable at every encounter, as well as Finral's fail flirts and the elf's laughter at his human friend's difficulties in getting a female company. At a certain hour - when they're already properly drunk and exchanged more daring glances - Rhya thought it was time to do something and finish what they started at the lake nights ago. Besides being drunk, he was horny seeing his friend more handsome and flirtatious than usual, smiling all the time and giving a show the bar girls using his space magic. They just laughed.

And it was at the moment that he watched Finral’s exibicionist side that the elf had an...  _Crazy idea_. But that could work if his human friend helped him.

He really wanted that not-so-virgin body. And nothing was more effective than the unexpected approach, in a way that made Finral's face so red that people around him would notice.

“Hey Royal-saaan… I want you now!” Rhya whispered in Finral's ear, throwing one of his arms over his shoulders. "Very rude of you to ignore me because of those women who don’t give a shit about you!"

 “Rhya-san! Can’t you see they're enjoying my show? They’re smiling at me!” Finral replied, his voice slightly altered by alcohol and his head, apparently out of the reality where he was at the moment.

  "No, they're _laughing_ at you, dumbhead. Now let's go somewhere, shall we? Forget those ungrateful bitches and come with me." The elf insisted, lowering his unoccupied hand over the young wizard chest, going _down there_ . And he concluded, with a firm grip on his human friend’s crotch: "We have to finish  _what we started at the lake_ , remember?"

Finral turned to Rhya, reacting to the squeeze in his private parts: "A-Ah, really? But you know I never…”

 “Yeah, I know. And since that night I can’t stop imagining you fucking with me”, the elf whispered, biting Finral's earlobe. He really was excited. "I promise it will be good... And I’ll not do anything you don’t want to."

It was no use escaping from this situation, especially his feelings about the elf. He liked him. He _really_ wanted him. He was responsible for one of the most crazy and happy nights of his life. Something he never got from the women he loved so much.

"B-But right here and now? Let me think of someplace with some privacy first!”

"Ok dear! Well, you can use your space magic”, Rhya suggested, remembering the brilliant idea he had a few minutes ago. “Since your magic only works in places you've been, then try to remember someplace we can be alone.”

Eager for the possibility of finally having sex - even with his elven friend - Finral remembered an _inn_ where he rested for one night during a Black Bulls’ mission. 

But it would be crazy!

"The only place I remembered now is an inn, but-"

“Perfect! Let's go there then.”

“Wait a minute! No!”

“Oh c’mon, man! It will be cool!

"No, it will not!"

"We can escape at any moment with your magic, Royal-san”, Rhya teased Finral's crotch with another squeeze. "Besides, I know you want to do this.”

Oh damn.

“All right, all right! But if we don’t find an empty room or if someone sees us, we'll leave immediately, okay?”

“Ok! Your magic, your rules!”

...

 _Fate_ , in most cases, helps humankind to do crazy things - good and bad ones. The good ones are always welcome, and must be made, because human beings exist to experience. Elves also think in a similar way, only with less rules impositions.

The inn's bedroom, once unoccupied, now received the excitement of two horned creatures and the immeasurable will to experience each other's bodies.

Without delay, Rhya was pressing Finral on the room’s wall with drunken kisses. The human tried to reciprocate in the best way possible - even in a somewhat awkward way, due to his inexperience. With awkward bites and saliva soaking hungry lips.

They could not make any kind of noise since they sneaked into that room, making that adventure fun enough. Curiously, Rhya, despite being lazy, liked the most thought-provoking challenges. Especially those challenges that involved debauchery.

Rhya practically ripped Finral's clothes off, leaving him exposed to his hungry lips; he did not hesitate to bite and lick every piece of skin he found, starting from his chest and lingering a little more on his nipples, stiffened by arousal. His tongue circled that sensitive spot, drawing heavy sighs from the young Black Bull’s lips. The elf’s lips closed there, one at a time, sucking hard and alternating between nibbling and licking, making Finral arch his back, seeking more intensity. He almost let out a loud groan, but one of his hands came to his mouth.

The increasingly wet and hot kisses were going down Finral's body until they reached the area below his belly button. The elf, kneeling unceremoniously, lowered his friend's trousers into a hurried pull, taking off his underwear as well. However, before doing anything with the young wizard's naked body, Rhya rose quickly saying

“Let's do it right.”

He took Finral's hand and led him to the bed, gently laying him down on the soft sheets. The bed was a bit narrow - it only accommodated one person. But that didn’t matter at the moment. Finral was too eager to think of mere details like this. He didn’t even notice when Rhya took off his own clothes and climbed onto the bed, towering over him in a dominant position. His golden eyes memorized every detail of that seemingly fragile body.

"Mmm Royal-san... Do you have any idea how much I want you?", Rhya whispered, slowly sliding one hand up to Finral's cock, holding it tight. "I'm going to suck, lick and bite every part of your body.”

As soon as he said those erotic promises, the elf positioned himself opening the human's legs. But before he could do anything, Rhya recalled that this was Finral's  _first time._ And it should be special.

“Hey. Can I? It's just... I should’ve asked you the first time we did this but... I was so horny and eager to blow you that I just forgot!”

Finral replied only nodding. He was anxious and wanted to see those lips properly busy. Then the elf took his cock into his warm mouth, making him almost let out another loud groan. Again, Finral had to restrain his pleasing pleas with his right hand covering his mouth.

Meanwhile, the elf was sucking him with pleasure, as if he were tasting the best candy in the world. He raised his lips slowly to the head, giving a hard suck there. Then he moved his tongue from base to tip, playing with the little hole there, rosy and wet with saliva and pre-cum. Finral bit his lower lip under his hand, rolling his eyes and wanting to scream, but unable to do so. He didn't want to ruin that moment with a bustle of the innkeepers or some random guest who was resting in the next room.

After a few minutes, the elf left out his friend's cock to give due attention just  _going down._ First, the tip of his tongue found his balls, licking one and then the other. Finral almost fainted with that obscene and exciting sight.

Rhya wanted to go further. _Down_. His wet tongue found the human’s small, virgin hole. The shock came as a consequence.

“W-What are you doing?!”

“Hm? I’m  _teasing you_ , Royal-san.”

"B-But... That's weird...", Finral was dying with embarrassment.

“No. You're so delicious Finral-san, you don’t have to be ashamed. I said I will suck, lick and bite every bit of your body”, the elf remembered, nibbling the human’s inner thigh. “Trust me, babe. Just relax.”

The elf's tongue began to work around the human’s tense hole slowly, only to see his friend's reactions. And apparently he was reacting in the best way.

Finral opened his legs further, pleading silently for more of that tongue.

“R-Rhya-san...! M-More...! I want... I want more!”

And the elf obeyed, pressing the tip of his tongue into his tight asshole, penetrating it gently. Finral tossed his head back and it was impossible not to hold the sharp groan that lay deep in his core. It was still an eccentric but incredibly good feeling.

He was _so close_ : the thin layer of sweat on his skin, his cock harder and devoid of attention than ever, his hole contracting and relaxing in Rhya's malicious tongue. He still continued to tongue fucking his friend for long and delicious minutes, drawing more and more groans from Finral’s open mouth.

The young wizard was so distracted by that whole shit that for several moments he forgot  _where_  he was.

“Shhhh! Royal-san! I know this is good, but try to make less noise, okay?”, Rhya warned. Finral nodded quickly.

After a few minutes, the elf concluded that his friend was already well lubricated. It was time to prepare him for the best part. For that, he had to be as affectionate as possible. And Rhya was very good with tender words. His experience on flirting with women helped him in that.

"Oh Royal-san, you’re so good," Rhya said, as his treacherous tongue slid back to Finral's pleading cock, taking the head again into his mouth. The human, by instinct, plunged his hand into his white hair, encouraging him to go deeper.

Finral was almost there. Again, that feeling that grew in his body starting from the belly and spreading through his body. He needed relief. He needed to feel that hot explosion again. 

Suddenly, he felt wet fingers encircling his asshole. Then gentle whispers filled his ears.

"You’re so beautiful, Royal-san... So beautiful that I want you always in my arms. I want fulfill all your desires, I want to do everything you want. I can’t wait to finally be inside you.”

A finger entered his hole and Finral grunted, pressing his own fingers into his friend's scalp. A slight pain took his body and for a moment he wanted to remove that finger inside him. But as the digit was being carefully inserted until the first knuckle, the young Black Bull was gradually relaxing, trying to control his breath and enjoy that unknown touch.

The elf continued the oral stimulation as he pulled and inserted his finger inside his friend's entrance, in and out rhythmically with his lips, which were rising and falling on his pulsating cock to distract him from the discomfort. The double stimulation made Finral arch his back for the countless time that night. All right now. A little more and...

"You're doing very well, Royal-san.”

And the elf was pushing a second finger when he noticed that Finral was relaxing. The young wizard opened his mouth in an inaudible groan. The pain returned with a little more intensity. Finral gripped the elf's wrist, as if to stop him from continuing.

"Do you want me to stop? Am I hurting you?”, the elf asked, interrupting his fellatio.

"N-No... Don’t stop, just… Just go slow, please...", Finral replied in a small voice.

Rhya smiled gently. "All right, Royal-san. I want you to relax. Trust me, okay? Breathe slowly, close your eyes. It's going to be pretty good now, I promise.”

To help him relax, the elf was leaving wet kisses on Finral’s groin; his lips sliding over his perineum and testicles until they began to caress the protruding veins and the thin, sensitive skin of his friend's member. He sucked his cock again, continuing the oral stimulation with a mad urge to see his friend losing his temper. Meanwhile, the second finger was already gaining space on Finral's body. The human tightened his hand around the elf's wrist, accompanying that rhythmic movement. His closed eyes tried to focus on the intense sensations of that libidinous act, while the other hand pulled the bed sheets with a certain force, seeking a support to deal with those intense sensations.

Suddenly, Finral felt fingers curving upwards, touching a spot that set off a series of shivers and sensory storms all over his body. His trembling legs reached for support on Rhya's broad shoulders, murmuring inaudible things and pushing the elf's wrist against his body even more. The young Black Bull didn’t know what it was, but he knew he wanted more. And _more._

“Ah! This... What is this?!”

“Hm? Said something, Royal-san?”

"What is this… This sensation? It's stronger than last time…”

“Oh? Looks like I found your  _weak spot_ huh... Want more?”

“Y-Yes ... Please…”

"Calm down, boy. It will not be amusing if our game ends now”, the elf commented in a mocking tone, removing his fingers from Finral's limp body. "I wanna see you cumming while I'm inside you."

Finral tried to regain his breathing and composure. He still felt tiny spasms all over his body when he noticed his friend leaving the bed and going to the clothes lying on the floor, looking for something in a pocket. Then Rhya came back repositioning himself between his friend’s legs with a small glass in one hand.

“Before you ask me, this is a sandalwood oil with wild orchids. In addition to making things easier, it also helps relieve anxiety”, he explained, taking the small bottle to his nose. "Oh, and it smells good! It will help you to relax.”

The young Black Bull was about to say something, but the words died in his throat as his eyes stared at the elf’s erection, which was being bathed in oil - which began to exhale a sweet perfume all over the room - and made his cock look more pulsating than ever.

For a brief moment, he asked inwardly if that  _would fit._

When he realized, Rhya was already standing in front of him, lifting his legs and wrapping them around his waist. From where he was, Finral had a beautiful vision of the elf: he looked imposing with his torso and his strong arms holding his legs. The malicious smile didn‘t leave his full lips and his lazy eyes showed an lustful shine at that moment.

"You ready, Royal-san?", Rhya asked, bringing one of Finral's legs to his shoulder, leaving soft kisses on his knee.

"Oh, yes, I think so, Rhya-san. I'm just a little bit nervous about all this, especially _in the situation we're in now_... But that's okay”, Finral replied with a smile, resting his hands on the bed sheets. "I think I would regret it later if I didn’t do it with you."

“Hm... I don’t know if it’s the effect of that damn liquor that you drank that is making you more romantic and sensitive than usual, but… I’m loving it”, the elf chuckled, lowering his body to reach the human's lips, kissing him longingly.

As soon as the kiss was over, Finral felt a hand pulling away one of his buttocks and something touching his opening. Something even wetter and slippery, languidly rubbing around the area. Rhya sighed as his cock felt the warmth and texture of that very intimate region.

“Let me know if I hurt you, okay?” Finral just nodded.

And very slowly, the elf inserted his cock into the human's entrance, tearing out little agonized moans from him. It was no longer just a discomfort. The real pain was inevitable for Finral, and a tear welled in the corner of one of his eyes.

"Am I hurting you, Royal-san? I told you I can stop if you want…”

“R-Rhya-san... No! Don’t stop, please! Keep going slowly like this... I'll get used to it...", Finral moaned with a weak smile.

"I promise this pain will soon pass. Just relax.”

And he kept pushing slowly, slowly, _slowly_. Finral just closed his eyes and bit hard his bottom lip as he rolled up the bed sheets in his hands, trying to hold that feeling of being split in two. When he was already inside the human’s body, Rhya stood for a few minutes, only going to Finral's face and leaving warm, comforting kisses to distract him from the pain. The smell of sandalwood and orchids hung in the dampness of that room and Finral began to feel the oil calming effects promised by the elf. His body relaxed unhurriedly, as his heart beat fast with the anxiety of having those delicious shocks again taking his body.

A few silent minutes passed, and as soon as Finral manifested his will to continue with a murmured consent, the elf began to move, taking his cock completely out of the human's entrance and inserting it all over again, making him arch his back and open his mouth, wanting to moan loudly and express that intense sensation. But Rhya put his hand on Finral's mouth, preventing him from making any noise.

“Quiet, Royal-san. You don’t want them caught us here, do you?”, he whispered. Finral shook his head. "Then try to hold on a little. I know it's hard... It's being hard for me too because you're too tight and... Fuck, it feels so good inside you... But let's try to contain ourselves, okay?”

The elf continued, increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts when he realized that Finral had already become accustomed to penetration. The young mage grabbed the elf’s hand resting on his lips and shove two fingers inside his mouth, sucking them obscenely.

And with the intensity of the moment, obscene whispers began to mix with the intoxicating and seductive smell of that oil.

"You like that, Royal-san?"

“Ah! Yes! Yes!”

“Good boy... Want more?”

“Yeah... Please…”

"You're no longer that virgin guy I met weeks ago... You're even moaning like a dirty boy. Now tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

“Rhya-san... More... Faster...!”

“Faster, huh? Okay, come here.”

The elf hugged his friend's body, pushing harder and bringing him even closer, increasing the contact between their sweaty skins. Finral clung to Rhya's body, digging his nails into his broad back and moaning softly into the elf's ear. At a certain moment, the young wizard again felt that insane sensation inside him. He was almost there again.

“Ah! Right there, Rhya-san! Don’t stop please!”

"Wanna come? Go on, babe." The elf teased, biting Finral's neck. He was about to reach his limit too, feeling that delicious insides clenching around his cock.

The elf reached down his hand and wrapped his long fingers on Finral's pulsating cock, masturbating him with the wild pace of his thrusts.

Those dirty words, a more intense bite on the curve of the young wizard’s neck, and that warm hand on his cock were enough to push him to the limit. The elf quickly reached his own orgasm, letting his semen run down on Finral's abdomen. A pleasurable sigh left his lips.

When it was all over, Rhya collapsed on top of Finral's body, overcome by fatigue. He was disheveled, sweaty, his cheeks and neck skin reddened by the intensity of those moments and with equally red welts drawn along his back. The exhausted look remained the same, but with a little more shine and grace. He was still beautiful.

The elf raised his head, staring at his human friend for a few seconds with a tired smile. They exchanged slow kisses, and at the moment they left the warmth of the sheets, the two heard footsteps approaching the room. Finral's eyes widened and he almost panicked, fearing the possibility of being caught and delated for trespassing and libidinous act - unlike Rhya, who didn’t look so concerned as he dressed unhurriedly.

“Rhya-san! We need to get out of here now!”

"I know, _love_. Open the portal. I'm already finishing here.”

_Love?_

“What did you…”

 _"... but it's been a few hours since I've been hearing noises in this room here._ _Looks like someone came in and I didn’t see it._ _I'll see what's going_ _on_. _"_ They heard a woman’s voice complaining outside - she seemed to be the innkeeper. Apparently she was talking to someone else in the hallway. Finral wanted to punch the elf for being so lazy.

“Rhya-san!”

“Now. Open the portal.”

Immediately, Finral invoked his spatial magic and pulled the elf by his arm, running away quickly.

...

The next day was strange, but somehow happy. Finral went on a mission with the Black Bulls with Rhya's voice calling him echoing in his head after the adventure they had in that room. His ass and head ached like hell, affected by the sexual and alcoholic hangover, but he was happy. Satisfied. He felt light as a feather, almost floated thinking about everything that happened.

Finral wanted Rhya to stay with him in his room at Black Bulls’ base, but the elf had to refuse - he didn’t want to fight with Yami. if he sensed his suspicious mana on his territory. But he guaranteed that he would see him more often. On bars or somewhere _hidden_. 

He still remembered the tender words he heard before saying good-bye to him: 

 _"Technically we have 'something' now, Royal-san._ _Let's make it worth it, okay?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandalwood and orchids oils really exist. I recommend.


	3. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a beautiful day, Finral decided to change his look.
> 
> [modern setting]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of this series. Yeah, here we go again. After a long time.
> 
> Black Clover isn't mine.

**The Change**

 

_violetnudewoman_

 

...

 

On a beautiful day, Finral decided to change his look.

The new phase of his life suggested a radical change in his external persona. He didn't have a impeccable self-esteem, but he did his best to always feel good about himself - his difficult times with his abusive brother helped him maintain his self-love to live in this competitive world, shaped by appearances and beauty standards. And also not to end up succumbing psychologically.

The encouragement came from his boyfriend, Rhya. Nothing made him happier than seeing Finral sparkling with happiness at every little thing he did. Any decision his love made, he would support. Sometimes it happened that one or another thing would be rejected (only those stupid or too risky shit), but most of the time, Rhya was there, beside him, making sure that everything would be absolutely right, "Cause you're amazing baby, and if it makes you happy, it makes me happy too."

But changes require some preparation to deal with the consequences. And apparently Finral didn't do that.

In front of the bedroom mirror, Finral began to cry heartily. He was alone in the apartment where he lived with Rhya - thanks God that he wasn't home at that time; he decided to go to the most famous salon in the city because he wanted _an incredible result_ , to impress himself, his boyfriend and the whole world. But he ended up coming home scared and frustrated with such a radical change.

His dirty blonde hair were replaced by reddish locks with such a glow he had never seen before; the tips were dyed in a greenish tone in a beautifully extravagant diagonal cut. That haircut was a suggestion - he got on the salon not knowing exactly what he wanted. He just wanted to... Change. Radically. 

"I'm horrible", he mumbled in tears.

He was crying so hard that he didn't even hear his boyfriend coming home and entering their room, surprised by the sobs he heard from the living room.

"Finral? What happened? You-", Rhya couldn't even finish his sentence when he noticed his boyfriend's new hair.

"No! Don't look at me, please…”, Finral turned his face, covering it with his hands. "I fucked up my hair and now I'm... I'm ridiculous!"

"What? No! It's amazing! You look so amazing, baby!", Rhya tried to soothe his boyfriend's agony.

"You don't need to lie to me! Be honest and just say that I'm an idiot and that was a stupid idea!", Finral shouted, his voice shaking with tears.

"Fin, please... No. Come here, look at me", the brunette said, in a kind way.

Rhya put both hands on Finral's face, making him look into his eyes. He stared at his boyfriend's features for a moment: his new hair contrasted with his pale skin and his eyes were red and wet with abundant tears. That tearful expression on his face shattered Rhya's heart. His love was fucking sad. And he needed to say (and do) something.

"Baby. Listen to me", Rhya began, wiping Finral's face.

Then he hugged his boyfriend from behind so that they could both look into the mirror. He rested his chin on Finral's taut shoulder, leaving a soft kiss on his damp cheek.

"Look at you my love. Just look. You look absolutely beautiful. More than already is", Rhya whispered, caressing Finral's face. "You can change your hair many times as you want. My feelings for you will never change. Cause I love you just the way you are."

Finral's sobs ceased as he listened to his sweet words. He felt himself being held closer by him, and at that moment he realized how lucky he was: those horrible years with his tyrant brother and his careless family couldn't compare with the present moments of fulfillment with such a wonderful person as Rhya.

Sometimes he thought he didn't deserve him. His brain, in a well-articulated sabotage process, used to make him believe in such nonsense. But Rhya always proved the opposite in everyday life, in a routine filled with loyalty, companionship and love. _Much love._  

"But... People will look at me and-"

"Fuck what they think, Fin. What matters is what you think. Don't care what other people are going to say. And I want you to think that you're wonderful. Cause that's exactly what you are: _wonderful", s_ aid Rhya, filling Finral's face with tiny kisses.

And he concluded, looking back at him. "I love you, Fin." I love you so much. Don't cry please. It breaks my heart when I see you crying, you know. You look so beautiful, and I'll repeat it as many times as it takes to finally convince you."

And finally, Finral stopped crying. He took a deep breath and tried to get himself together. "Thank you, love. I love you too so much. I don't know what I would do without you in my life... I'm really pathetic and I don't deserve someone like-"

"Hey, shut up! Of course you deserve it! You deserve all the good things in this life, Fin. And I'll keep doing my best to prove it to you every day."

The couple still spent a few long minutes hugging and tenderly kissing. And Rhya couldn't get his hands off Finral's new hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day my friend was feeling bad for dying her hair green. Then I wrote this fluffy nonsense to her. :)


	4. Esthesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rhya-san, can I touch your ears?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think elves' ears really cute, so I decided to imagine something soft. 
> 
> Black Clover is not mine.

**Esthesia**

_violetnudewoman_

 

... 

 

The bar was filled with cheerful and laughing voices when Finral, in a rush caused by the high alcohol content that gradually dominated his blood system, asked his friend:

"Rhya-san, can I touch your ears?"

The elf nearly choked on his beer.

"What?! Touch my ears? For...?"

And the human tried to justify. "T-They seem so... So _sensitive_ , you know? And they are beautiful too! Makes me want to touch them."

Their relationship was going very well, thank you. The incident at the lake and the sexual adventure on that inn's room gave them new perspectives on their relationship. What would it be? Was it still a friendship? Or something else? A friendship with carnal benefits, perhaps? Rhya didn't complain, and seemed quite pleased with what they had. Finral, apparently, still had his doubts, but could not deviate from the elf's indecent invitations.

"You barely finished that second pint of beer and you're already drunk? Too weak huh, Royal-san! You're even talking bullshit", Rhya laughed.

"Hey, I'm not talking bullshit! Seriously… Actually, I always wanted to touch your ears! They are so beautiful”, Finral's voice took on a sly tone as he reiterated his peculiar will, coming closer to his elf friend.

He didn't move. He let the human approach. "Hm, so a nobleman here has other plans for tonight", he said, raising his glass of beer to the lips.

It was fun when Finral took the initiative.

The young wizard insisted. "Please Rhya-san, can I?"

And the elf just laughed. "Royal-san. You had a lot of opportunities to do that. And in all of them, we're alone and too busy to worry about your fetishes. So calm down and- Ah!"

Rhya's sermon had been interrupted by a finger sliding down the length of his pointed ear. The owner of that finger smiled victoriously.

"Ohhh so beautiful, Rhya-san!", Finral exclaimed. He looked like a child in front of a new toy. “I've seen elf ears before, but not that close!"

The elf, though incredulous, had no desire to repel the young wizard's touch. Instead, he began to tilt his head against the fingers that now caressed all the cartilage to the tip. Just then, Rhya closed his eyes and let a sigh escape from his lips.

This is how Finral discovered that Rhya had an unusual _sensitivity_ in his ears.

"Sensitive ears, Rhya-san? Let me see”, the human teased before approaching his lips and letting a soft lick from the lobe to the tip.

"Oh, what a low blow, Royal-san... Just caught my weak point", the elf purred when he felt a nibble on the sensitive tip.

It didn't take long for Finral to see the effects of that touch. "What?! Is he getting hard?!” He exasperated internally when he noticed a slight bulge forming between his friend's legs. He was surprised, but couldn't deny that the pleasurable expressions on his flushed face were too delicious to ignore. He then decided to begin that alluring game.

"Weak point? So if I keep this up, I can take you to heaven, right?" The young Black Bull whispered in Rhya's ear, sliding his fingertips back into the sensitive skin.

“Um, let's say this gives you a better chance of taking me quickly to _another place_ , Royal-san", the elf joked, smiling mischievously. "Just open a portal, babe. Simple like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to lick someone's ear to seduce, please DO NOT STICK YOUR FUCKING TONGUE INSIDE! It's disgusting!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Let me explain this shit.
> 
> I was on the subway going to work when I sent a message to my friend: "Our Black Clover faves would be great friends if there's no war between humans and elves, right? They like the same things: bars and pretty girls. Why not?" 
> 
> And then, she drop the bomb: "What if they... Went out to get together? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"
> 
> I loved the idea and I decided to put in more than 5,300 characters a relationship between characters that never even interacted. My friend and I took our faves and we did a "now kiss" thing. And our headcanon said that Finral is a perfect bisexual disaster, while Rhya is a misfit pansexual, fight us! 
> 
> Probably this can become a fanfics' series. I don't know. It will depend on your comments - good or bad ones. Let me know!
> 
> I love a healthy crackship, and I think everyone should write crazy fanfics like that. The coolest thing about writing is: allow yourself to be crazy and write about the things you love. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it this concept. Sorry for my English - it's not my native language.
> 
> All thanks to my friend. Love you, bitch.


End file.
